Wraithworm
The wraithworm’s a magical snake commonly found in arid regions such as deserts, rocky wastes, or barren badlands. It’s especially common in the layer of Minethys on Carceri, and the white wastes of Pelion on Arborea. Like many other mundane creatures, long exposure to the strange energies and magics of the planes’ve given the wraithworm powerful magical talents. A wraithworm’s a large, powerful serpent with coal-black scales and bright green, glowing eyes. A diamond pattern of dark purple bands runs down the center of the serpent’s back. Its head is nearly the size of a human’s, and its fangs are a good three inches in length. The wraithworm’s spine features sharp, bony spikes that actually jut through the scales of its back, but the creature doesn’t use these offensively — they’re simply a deterrent to anything that might try to eat the reptile. Combat: Wraithworms are slow-moving and lethargic, but they don’t rely on speed to catch their prey; they rely on stealth. When they close within striking range, they can attack with blinding speed. A wraithworm’s bite inflicts 1d8 points of damage, drains 1d2 levels from the victim, and poisons him with a slow-working but powerful venom that inflicts 3-12 points of damage every hour for the next 1d6 hours. During this time the intense, icy cold of the venom at work inflicts a -4 penalty to the victim’s attack rolls, Armor Class, and saving throws. The victim is allowed two saving throws when bitten: the first save, versus spell, negates the level drain if successful; the second, versus poison with a -2 penalty, negates the effects of the wraithworm’s poison. The wraithworm has the power to assume wraithform, as the spell, for up to 1 turn per hour. In this state, the serpent can be damaged only by +1 or better weapons and can slip through the tiniest openings or narrow cracks. The wraithworm uses this power to creep up on potential meals or to escape from dangerous antagonists. Any creature of 4 HD or fewer meeting the wraithworm’s gaze must survive a saving throw versus spell or become paralyzed and unable to move for 2d4 rounds. The snake must be in its tangible form to use this power, and it’s effective only within 15 feet. The wraithworm can take no other action when it attempts to use its gaze this way. Wraithworms suffer only half damage from cold or negative energy attacks. Oddly enough, a priest can hold a wraithworm motionless for 1 to 3 rounds by succeeding a turn attempt against a spectre. Habitat/Society: Wraithworms are solitarv creatures. They’re very territorial and don’t tolerate other predators of any kind in their hunting grounds. The wraithworm doesn’t have a burrow or lair; it spends its entire life roving its territory, searching for prey. Ecology: No one‘s ever come up with a good explanation for why wraithworms’re able to do the things they do. Obviously, the creature mimics several powers commonly associated with the undead — its bite drains levels, it’s partially immune to cold damage, and it can assume an intangible state. Even the bitter-cold pain caused by the creature’s venom at work suggests supernatural elements. The most widely accepted answer is that some evil power or greater fiend made the wraithworm the way it is for its own purposes or amusement, or that the species simply spent too much time in the wrong places. Although wraithworms possess several unnatural characteristics, they’re natural creatures and fit into the local ecosystems without destroying them. They commonly hunt small animals and birds, and it’s fairly rare for wraithworms to attack humans out of hunger. Normally, wraithworms avoid humans and strike only when some poor sod happens to blunder too close for the snake’s comfort. They are neither good nor evil. It's thought, however, that wraithworms are native to Pelion, the third layer of Arborea, where the first and most archetypal member of its race rests sleeplessly beneath the sands, guarding some ancient and terrible power. Wraithworms have black scales and green, glowing eyes. A diamond pattern of purple scales marks their back, along with sharp dorsal spikes. Wraithworm Medium Magical Beast (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 5d10+5 (32 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), climb 20 ft. Armor Class: 15 (-1 Dex, +6 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+8 Attack: Bite +5 melee (1d8+4 plus energy drain plus venom) Full Attack: Bite +5 melee (1d8+4 plus energy drain plus venom) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Energy drain, paralyzing gaze, spiked defense, venom, wraithform Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, negative energy affinity, resistance to cold 20, spell resistance 12 Saves: Fort +5, Ref +3, Will +2 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 9, Con 13, Int 1, Wis 12, Cha 14 Skills: Balance +7, Climb +11, Hide +9, Listen +7, Move Silently +5, Spot +7 Feats: Alertness, Improved Initiative, Stealthy B Environment: Any desert Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 5 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 6-10 HD (Medium); 11-15 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - Nearly ten feet long, this large serpent's scales are black as coal with a diamond-shaped pattern of purple bands running down its back. Bony spines jut from its spine, and three-inch fangs protrude from a large mouth beneath glowing green eyes. Found throughout the planes in deserts and other wastelands, wraithworms are serpents with unusual ties to negative energy. Solitary hunters, wraithworms roam their territory looking for prey, which often consists of small birds and mammals. Although they don't actively hunt humanoids, wraithworms will attack any creature that ventures too close. Wraithworms are lethargic and less speedy than most snakes, but make up for it in stealth and their powers related to negative energy. Although their origins are unknown, sages speculate that a mighty fiend or evil deity created the wraithworm for its own amusement. Others hypothesize that wraithworms were simply normal serpents that evolved after long-term exposure to regions of negative energy. A wraithworm is 10 feet long and weighs up to 300 pounds. COMBAT Wraithworms rely on stealth to stalk their prey, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. A wraithworm uses its wraithform ability to slip through unpassable terrain to setup an ambush, or to flee if the prey proves too challenging. Energy Drain (Su): Living creatures hit by a wraithworm’s bite attack gain 1d2 negative levels. The DC is 14 for the Fortitude save to remove a negative level. The save DC is Charisma-based. For each such negative level bestowed, the wraithworm gains 5 temporary hit points. Negative Energy Affinity (Su): Due to their connection to negative energy, wraithworms can be turned or rebuked (but not destroyed or commanded) as undead for up to 3 consecutive rounds in any 1 hour period. In addition, conjuration (healing) spells do not heal a wraithworm; instead, the wraithworm takes 1/2 the damage normally healed by the spell. In the same way, negative energy spells (such as the inflict wounds spells) heal a wraithworm of 1/2 the hit points they would otherwise cause. Paralyzing Gaze (Su): Paralyzed for 2d4 rounds, 15 feet, Fortitude DC 14 negates. The save DC is Charisma-based. The wraithworm may not use this ability while in wraithform. Spiked Defense (Su): Any creature striking a wraithworm with handheld weapons or natural weapons takes 1d8+6 points of piercing and slashing damage from the wraithworm's spikes. Note that weapons with exceptional reach, such as longspears, do not endanger their users in this way. Venom (Su): A creature hit by a wraithworm's bite attack must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or take 1d2 points of Constitution damage and suffer a -4 penalty on attack rolls, skill checks, ability checks, and saving throws, as well as a -4 penalty to Armor Class. Unless negated (via neutralize poison or a similar effect), this venom persists for 1d6 hours. Each hour the victim must make another DC 15 Fortitude save or suffer an additional 1d2 points of Constitution damage and continue to suffer the -4 penalty on attack rolls, skill checks, ability checks, saving throws, and Armor Class. A successful save avoids Constitution damage and negates the penalty for that hour, but the venom remains present and the victim must save again on the next hour unless the venom is negated or the venom's duration lapses. A creature immune to poison is immune to the wraithworm's venom. The save DC is Constitution-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. Wraithform (Su): A wraithworm may become incorporeal for up to 10 minutes per hour. It may not use its natural attacks or paralyzing gaze while incorporeal. Skills: A wraithworm has a +4 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, and Spot checks and a +8 racial bonus on Balance and Climb checks. A wraithworm can always choose to take 10 on a Climb check, even if rushed or threatened. Category:Magical beasts